edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
For Mel, Love Jon
Created by Anastasia Stephan. For Mel, love Jon was previously called "THIS CARTOON IS GAY". Story The story is about two boys, Mel and Jon. It begins when Mel just moved into Peach Creek, being the new student in Jon's class. Jon immediately falls in love with him and tries everything to get his attention and to convince him he's homosexual too, based on certain things Mel likes and hates. Though this love chase is just a small part of the story, and in most of the (future) comics Mel and Jon already have a relationship. While being in this relationship they encounter everyday/school problems, some regular and some caused by their sexuality. Characters Mel Full name: '''Mel DeVierre' He is 16 years old and recently moved to Peach Creek. He's a very kind person but doesn't have the strength to come up for himself and his ideas. He has a pale skin, green eyes, black eyebrows, light blonde hair in a little ponytail, wears a yellow sweater and blue pants with brown shoes. Both Mel's parents don't seem to appreciate him and often ignore him, especially his father seems to dislike him because Mel isn't the boy he wanted him to be. Next to that, his father is often drunk or in a random anger rage. Even so, Mel doesn't get abused by him too often since he learned to stay out of his father's way whenever he's in a bad mood. His parents don't know that he's homosexual, and despite Jon's past urging he never had the courage to tell them and only described Jon as a "friend". Mel never had many friends in his life, almost to none, though that never affected his social skills. He seems to have no talents whatsoever, which often upsets him, especially since Jon has many talents and has a great intellect, while Mel only gets C's and doesn't stand out in anything. He plays the flute, but isn't good in doing so. Jon He is 16 years old and had a love-at-first-sight moment with Mel. He has long, wavy, black hair, black eyes, an angular mouth and has a very relaxed expression on his face. He wears a chequered blouse with a black shirt, a golden necklace, dark-blue trousers and green shoes. Jon is incredibly talented and clever, though easily '''jealous' and over-protective whenever it concerns Mel. He's always around when Mel gets bothered by classmates or other people, suggesting that Jon follows him around untill Mel reaches the front door. His grades are never lower than an A, yet nobody sees him as the class "nerd", and is respected in general. This is why Mel often gets attacked instead of him. He mainly plays the guitar, and also sings and writes. His parents are just as relaxed as he is and are often seen being overly cheerful and silly, yet they don't always have the time to do anything with him or simply leave him alone when being in his room (the attic), since they respect their son's privacy. And according to Jon "They really don't care". He told Mel he did tell his parents they were having a relationship, but it's unknown if he actually did, his parents were listening, or if they really don't mind/care, since neither of them ever mention it or acknowledge their relationship in any way. Stephany She is 15 years old, and used to have a crush on Jon since kindergarten. After Mel moved to Peach Creek she fell in love with him instead. She has a nice personality and she easily accepts everyone, this makes her the "Nazz"-character in this class. Stephany has long brown/red hair (usually in a ponytail) and brown eyes with full eyelashes. Even though she's friendly and caring, she is not good in judging situations and paying attention to the obvious; while the entire class bullies Jon and Mel (especially Mel) she still doesn't know they are homosexual and that they have a relationship, thus never stopped trying to get Mel's attention. While Jon beats up anyone who tries to steal away his boyfriend he's never around when Stephany tries to pull a move towards Mel, most likely because Stephany is female. Anastasia Full name: '''Anastasia Stephan' The artist placed herself in this concept as a joke, and because this character was first used in the unfinished animation for the "Nyan Nyan" animation where she lured on Eddy. Because the artist wanted this character to make a comeback the same concept was used again, and in this creation Anastasia walks around the school building looking for- and bothering her crush, Eddy. According to the first, original "For Mel, love Jon"-submission she was the first character who spotted Jon having a crush on Mel, which means she's also the first one to know about their sexuality and relationship. She has long, black hair, blue eyes, wears a red spotted sweater which hangs on her shoulders, blue pants, a crown necklace and often has a disturbed/angry look on her face. She doesn't say much and is often to be seen on the background, but she's always the first to know something about someone, usually that should be kept secret. She isn't really an accepted member of the class, and most are frightened by her deadpan staring. Eddy suffers the most from her presence. Titus ''Full name: '''Titus Drakon' He is 16 years old and the bully of the school. He has black hair with three strings of hair at the front bleached blonde, and he wears a black t-shirt. He's a homophobe. Titus (2) ''Full name: '''Titus Pet' He is 15 years old and often called "Titus 2", which he doesn't appreciate since he was there ''before Titus Drakon. He has a huge crush on Stephany. He has brown hair, a black cap, and a big, red sweater. Even though Titus often joins the others with scolding and beating up Mel (or others kids), he's not really considered evil. Because he wants to earn Stephany's attention and love, he often "tries" not to join any fights. He once asked Mel for love tips. Robin Robin is one of Titus Drakon's friends. He's 16 years old, and has red spiky hair and freckles. Arnold He's 15 years old, has brown hair and often joins with Titus Drakon's bullying. Not much else is known about him. Future After Jon ends up in the hospital for the 3rd time, his parents came to the conclusion that it'd be best for them to move away from the bullies, and more importantly, Mel. According to them he didn't bring up the best out of their son, since Jon rather fights anyone who tries to hurt or insult Mel than talk to them like how he used to resolve his problems. This is why they chose to move and not tell Mel or Jon where they were leaving to. His parents didn't succeed in doing so without Jon causing a scene, locking himself up in Mel's house. But he was captured when Mel's father overheard Mel and Jon talking, discovered them having a relationship, and opened the door for Jon's father. The following years were horrible and lonely for Mel. He was thrown out by his father at a young age, and spend all Mel's money just that he had to live in terrible circumstances, as "punishment". He never made any friends and didn't keep any contact with his former classmates. He managed to rent a small room in the nearest city close to Peach Creek, and get a low-paying job for the newspaper where he has to correct big amounts of articles. He never goes outside since he does his job in his room on an old laptop given by his boss, and he doesn't have the money to go shopping for himself. This also includes food. Since Mel didn't always possess a computer, only then he managed to find the many forum topics and "letters" on the internet that were written by Jon towards him over the years, telling where they moved to and asking him to contact him. Jon, on the other hand, is a succesful music manager, has his own record business and an enormous penthouse in the city he moved to. Both Mel and Jon are around their 30's when they meet each other again on a fair in Mel's city. Jon was in the city earlier for business and spotted him looking for anything useful to him (money or food) on the ground. Even though Jon hasn't changed much; it was Jon who recognised the lanky man who was once Mel, while Mel didn't recognise Jon at first sight. Though it might be the case that he was too weak to identify anything. Jon didn't hestitate and took Mel with him right away, especially after seeying his pitiful residence. Mel recovered, and they married each other one year after their encounter. Trivia *The characters were not supposed to make a return or to be used a second time since they were only created to make a certain point about (cartoon) yaoi/slash. *Only Mel, Anastasia, Titus and Titus have a last name. *Titus and Titus are based on one the same bully the artist had in high school. *Anastasia's clothes are based on the artist's actual clothing. *Jon's clothes are also based on the artist's clothing. *Stephany's character design is slightly based on another character from an previous creation from 1998; called "Stephanie", a female fox. *Noticable is that Mel has some similarities to Jimmy *The new title "For Mel, love Jon" is based on the name suggestions made by Yehara5 *The original Ed, Edd and Eddy characters make an appearance sometimes, since they're attending the same school. Category:Fan Characters Category:Series Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Romance Category:Characters